A solid state drive (SSD) includes a nonvolatile semiconductor memory and has an interface which is similar to that of a hard disk drive (HDD). For example, at the time of data writing, the SSD receives a write command, logical block addressing (LBA) of a writing destination, and write data from an information processing device, translates the LBA into physical block addressing (PBA) based on a lookup table (LUT), and writes the write data to a position indicated by the PBA.